


Egg Secrets

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: Viktor/Cedric:  Viktor shows Cedric the secret of the egg. (a response gift fic)





	Egg Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: longleggedgit was sweet enough to write me a gift fic at my prompting of Viktor/Cedric, alternate uses of the egg. In return, she requested an answering fic, which I was more than happy to supply. :D   


* * *

Staring at Viktor's proud erection, shining and wet above the water's surface, Cedric wasn't sure where to begin. He wanted to do everything at once-- mouth it, touch it, or sink down on it and ride it home. Though he'd dreamed about a moment like this, he'd never thought he'd even _meet_ Viktor, let alone pondering the uses of thick prick.  
  
"Is pretty, but more useful in other ways."  
  
Cedric gasped as Viktor's hand closed around his cock and stroked. He pushed off of the ledge and sank into the warm water. It felt soothing to his recently violated hole, and the water seemed to give him a sense of calm. Balancing on the sitting ledge that Viktor was on, he lowered his head to lick the cockhead with each down stroke of Viktor's hand.  
  
He still hadn't figured out how the egg worked, but this was so much more interesting. He might die in the next challenge out of ignorance, but in this case, ignorance really was bliss.  
  
"Get the egg."  
  
Cedric grabbed it, and gazed at Viktor's sleek, muscular body in all of its dripping glory. Suds clung to his neck and were still edging their way down his nipples and the fuzzy trail on his abdomen.  
  
Viktor chuckled. "You are easily distracted. I like this."  
  
Blushing, Cedric decided to focus on the egg and try to stop leering at Viktor. "You want me to... umm..." he stabbed it in the air to indicate a fucking motion, "I'm not sure I can keep a grip on it."  
  
"Just hold it and return to what you were doing before." Viktor began to stroke himself again and Cedric dove for the tip of the purpling prick, darting his tongue into the slit.  
  
Cedric held the egg above the water, believing that he shouldn't get it wet... even though it had been in a much dirtier place a moment before. He was wondering whether he should wash it off when Viktor grabbed the back of his head and moved them off of the tub's perch, submerging cocksucking Cedric.  
  
He rammed himself down Cedric's throat under the water and Cedric was forced both not to gag, and not to drown. Then Cedric heard an angelic chorus. Were these angels? Had he died?  
  
Opening his eyes under the water, in the edge of his vision was the egg in his hand with Viktor grasping his wrist to force it under. The egg clicked and opened and Cedric heard the song in shock and wonder, each syllable punctuated by a hard thrust to the back of his throat. When the song finished, he felt the warm gush of Viktor's release.  
  
Viktor pulled Cedric to the surface sputtering and gasping for air. His eyes were wide and wild with revelation and excitement for having brought his hero off.  
  
As he came down from the euphoria and managed to clear the water from his eyes and sinuses, he thought, _I need to tell Harry about this._


End file.
